nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 144
Irresistible Chivalry! is the 144th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Noa returns to Ryu and Toranosuke's side, claiming that she will be the one to infiltrate the Japanese Chess Club after the two announce that Kaori will be their next target to manipulate. Albeit, she eventually gives in and kisses Ryu. Subsequently, the latter tries to steal a kiss from Kaori, proving to be somewhat of a challenge for him. Summary Noa hugs Ryu, claiming that she was terrified at the thought of being bullied by Kaori once again, but having him by her side made her feel secure; albeit Ryu is aware that their conversation was much different. Toranosuke then interrupts, asking Ryu for his next plan, only to be told that he will kiss Kaori and put her under his manipulation spell to infiltrate the Japanese Chess Club. Noa, however, disapproves of this plan, announcing that she wishes to do the infiltration herself as she refuses to kiss Ryu in order to undo the spell. Eventually, she makes a wager, telling Ryu that if she kisses him, he will have to go on a date with her. He reminds her that Urara is his girlfriend, and they are simply on a "brake." Just then, Toranosuke pulls Ryu to the side and convinces him to accept her request. After doing so, Noa willingly kisses him, quickly starting to plan out their promised date. Ryu then asks her for tips on kissing Kaori, but she turns him down, reminding him that she would not help him kiss her due to her feelings for him. With no leads on how to kiss Kaori, Ryu turns to Toranosuke, who claims that the former seems to be the easy type, licking his lips. Moments later, Ryu takes Kaori to an isolated place behind the school, prompting her to question what is going on. He informs her that he wishes to tell her something behind the Student Council's back. With a loud roar, he tells her to kiss him. Covering her ears, Kaori calls him gross and leaves the area. Ryu returns to Toranosuke's side, pondering what went wrong. Toranosuke tells him that he needs to take a closer approach, pinning Ryu to the wall and giving him an intense glare as an example. He assures him that he now understands, running after Kaori and requesting yet another kiss as he brakes the wall behind her in an attepmt to imitate Toranosuke's actions. However, he fails to get what he wants. Kaori turns to leave yet again, asking herself if she should report Ryu to a teacher. This forces Ryu to turn to Toranosuke for more advice, who wraps his arms around him in order to give him an example. He runs after Kaori once more, choking her as he tries to hug her. She pushes him to the side, informing him that she would not kiss someone like him. As she walks away, she notices Noa watching from behind bushes, realizing that Ryu must be Noa's love interest. She returns to Ryu's side, wrapping her hands around him and leaning in for a kiss. After explaining that she is simply doing this to anger Noa, she leaves. Ryu then notes that Noa was watching them, moving towards her as he explains that the kiss did not mean anything. When Noa announces that she is aware of that, and she was solely doing it to help him out, Toranosuke and Ryu realize that girls are scary. Seconds later, they head elsewhere, where Ryu dives into Kaori's mind and watches as the members of the Japanese Chess Club ignore her or mistreat her, actions which she does not realize; leading Ryu to wonder what is going on. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Mind Control *Invisibility Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17